villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Volcano Tribe
The Volcano Tribes (also known as Lava Gormiti) are supporting antagonists that appear in the Italian toy series Gormiti. It is an evil Gormiti people created by Magor and led by Magmion , Lavion , Deepdownfear , Armageddon , Cerbante and Firespitter. Story In Series I, Mystica and Energhia, the first Gormiti of the Volcano that Magor created Magmion and Lavion and send to destroy a village near the volcano. In Series II, Deepdownfear is accompanied by Nightmare of Fire to defeat Carrapax, but was defeated by Humongous, Bartataus and Helios. In Atomic, Deepdownfear joins forces with Helios to defeat Humongous, Barbataus and Carrapax. In Series III, Armageddon fights Grandtree and Thorg, but Thorg invoked an earthquake to defeat Armageddon. In Mythos, Armageddon fights against Nobilmantis in Mythos, but he fights Drakkon against Roscalion with Thorg. In the Final Evolution, Armageddon meets Devilfenix to fight Luminor, but he is defeated by Thorg saying that diamond is harder than metal. Magmion and Lavion, accompanied by Armageddon trying to steal the orbs from the forest and the sea carried by Tasarau and Noctis, Drakkon gave the coup de grace against Tasarau but was defeated by Roscaliuon accompanied by Troncalion and Tentaclion. In the final episode of Final Evolution, the Magma Gormiti, Lava, Metal, Fossil and Moon fight Earth Gormiti, Diamond, Forest, Burning Forest, Sea, Ice, Air and Sun, Drakkon fights against Roscalion, troncalion and Tentaclion, Thorg fights against Lavion and Armageddon, Gheos fights against Magmion, Magmion, Lavion, Armageddon and Obscurio invokes a whirlwind to send them into parallel universes and put them Gheos, Thorg , Tasarau, Grandtree, Polypus, Nobilmantis and Luminor (including Noctis) out of harm's way, the Old Sage stole Nature's orbs and left Magor swept away by the whirlwind. In Cartoon and Elemental Fusion, Magmion, Lavion, Deepdownfear and his henchmen fight the new lord of nature (Nick, Lucas, Toby and Jessica). In Era of the Supreme Eclipse and Titanium, Magmion allies with Armageddon, Obscurio and Xiron, Cyclops, Bullock, Blind Screamer and Gorkon (thus Incubion and Onerion) to fight Nick, Lucas, Toby and Jessica. In Neorganic Magmion and Obscurio bring Magor back to life to help take revenge on Nick, Lucas, Toby and Jessica, accompanied by the Old Sage. In Morphogenesis, Magmion and Obscurio are with Basaltor, Osmanuys, Premogar, Porfidius, Nebulus, Tankoil and Trappon to fight Tellurio, Selvans, Heralkion and Vega with his soldiers. In Luxion, Cerbante and his henchmen wake up Drakonius, an evil creature who symbolizes death and who can help him fight Bisamonte, Arboricus, Kraken and Mystral with his soldiers, as well as Leander. In Nature Unleashed, Magor summoned Firespitter, Andrall, Sceven and Fume to bring back a Gorm Stone for him, but he will have to face the new Lords of Nature chosen by the Old Sage (Agrom, Noctis, Piron and Tasaru). Members Leaders: *Magor (leader) **Magmion (Right-hand) **Lavion (Left-hand **Deepdownfear **Armageddon **Cerbante **Firespitter Followers: *For Magmion: **Electricon **Thoughtcatcher **Fiery Hammer **Insecticus **Spider **Screaming Guardian *For Lavion: **The Anonymous Multiform **The Mastodontic **Firespitter **Wicked **Lavor **Fiery Angel *For Deepdownfear: **Steelblade **The Incandescent Phantom **Nightmare of fire **The Mysterois Knight **Geyser **Bombos *For Armageddon: **Brags **Sentinel **Skorpios **Forgius **Navus *For Magmion, Lavion and Deepdownfear **Croc **Lava Hook **Snake **Freezer **Flame *For Magmion and Armageddon **Cyclops **Bullock **Xiron **Blind Screamer *For Magmion and Armageddon **Vulcan **Megamoloch **Bowl **Exiron **Gorkon *For Magmion **Metaloïde **Pretrolius **Memeltor **Llamelicus **Warriors of the Fire (Version 1) **Warriors of the Fire (Version 2) *For Magmion: **Basaltor **Osmanyus **Premogar **Porfidius *For Cerbante **Oleodoctor **Kompaktor **Gazmask **Plasticform **Cingolo **Electrowatt **Gormbattente of Evil *For Firespitter: **Andrall **Sceven **Fume **Lava Minion *Other: **Lava Gormiti **Drakkon Gallery Leaders Magor carta.jpg|Magor, The head of the Volcano Tribe and the Dark Tribe Magmion E.jpg|Magmion Lavion E.jpg|Lavion Orrore_Profondo_II.jpg|Deepdownfear Armageddon_III.jpg|Armageddon 585.jpg|Cerbante Огнедышащий.png|Firespitter Warriors Coming Soon Trivia *The Lava Gormiti are the fist Gormiti to be a villains, the second is the Dark Gormiti. *The Lava (renamed Fire Gormiti), became protagonist from Gormiti: The Legend Reborn. Category:Organizations Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Hostile Species Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Female Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the past Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Ogres Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Magic Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Outcast Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Trolls Category:Goblins